


Fuck Boi Hours

by RomanValkyrie



Series: Weekend Parties [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: College, F/F, Smut, fuck boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanValkyrie/pseuds/RomanValkyrie
Summary: Fuck Boi Catra and Adora
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Weekend Parties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099085
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	1. Stunnin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blulili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blulili/gifts).



> So this was supposed to be a one-shot 3k story with shower sex to please Blulili. Well, now it's 3 chapters and very smutty. Enjoy.

Friday night frat parties were always packed, especially at Etheria College. The school is between Fright Zone and Brightmoon, so most students came from the rival high schools. One example being Catra, and her target for tonight, Adora Grayskull. Catra was the star soccer player at Fright Zone and, despite her track record, valedictorian. Adora was the Brightmoon soccer team captain, who also was valedictorian. They were now in their second year of college, and they were still rivals, just in a different way. 

“Are you thinking about Adora again?” Scorpia asks as she sits at her desk, waiting for Catra to pick out her outfit for tonight. Her tail lashes at the name. Last month when Adora took home the girl she had talking to all night, Catra swore revenge. The month’s worth of prep had led to tonight. She has seen how Adora loses focus the second she lays eyes on Catra when she walks in. The way Catra’s eyes linger on Adora longer than she should is apart of her plan. 

“I told you tonight was the night,” Catra says, pulling out high waist ripped maroon jeans. “I’ve been playing the long game.” A month of side glances, blushing and asking around. 

“Just a month?” Scorpia laughs. Catra turns her head around hisses. “What? You two have had tension you can cut with a knife since freshman year of high school. I think in the past month, you finally just are doing something about it.” Catra hates that she is right, but she would never admit it. 

“It’s just another one night stand,” Catra spits at her, going back to her closet for a shirt. That’s when the outfit idea fully hits her. She opens up her bra drawer and finds her all-maroon sports bra covering more than a regular bra but less than a shirt. 

“Whatever you say, Wildcat,” Scorpia says as Catra starts to get dressed for the party. Once she finishes, she looks in the mirror and knows she is missing something. She turns back to her closet and finds exactly what she is looking for, a leather jacket that ends right at her hips. 

“How do I look?” Catra asks, slipping on her jacket and turning around to her roommate. Scorpia looks up from mixing them some to-go drinks. 

“Dang, I think Adora will maybe last five minutes,” she responds, blushing herself. 

“I’ll make her last longer than that,” Catra says with a smirk and walks up to the pregame shots sitting on the desk. Scorpia turns red and coughs. Catra laughs as her friend goes back to dumbing vodka into their drinks. 

“I am going to Perfuma’s apartment tonight so you can have the room,” She says, coming back with a perk in her voice. Once she adds the tops to the water bottles, she hands one to Catra. “Sprite and Tito’s. Three-ish shots, and one ready before we leave.” Catra looks at the shots and picks one up. Once she takes the drinks, she savors the burn going down her throat. It is a reminder to her that she was alive most of the time. 

“Thank you, I’m honestly shocked you haven’t moved in with her yet,” she musters out before taking a drink of lemonade for a chaser. This was the first time in two weeks that Scopria was in the room for longer than ten minutes, grabbing more clothes or a book she forgot for class. Catra loves having all the space to herself and has never seen her best friend happier. 

“We’ve talked about it,” Scorpio replies, downing her shot and just shaking her head after. “I didn’t know what you wanted.” Always one to care for others’ feelings over others. Catra just rolls her eyes and smiles. 

“You know I like my space, and maybe this blondie is good for you.” Perfuma had been good for her best friend and even took the most of the lung crushing hugs. 

“You just like the space so you can have girls over,” Scorpia tries to change the subject off of herself. 

“Yes, and you use to be the same way,” Catra adds, laughing at all the times she came back to the apartment dorm having the little chalkboard sign that read “The Gay Agenda” on the door handle. 

“No, I just had lots of girlfriends,” The tall blonde sputters out. 

“Yeah, like one per month,” Catra laughs. Scorpia just turns red and shakes her head. 

“But I think Perfuma might be the one. Do you think I should move in?” 

“Yes! You have never been happier, and I will gladly enjoy the space.” Catra moves to the mirror to double-check her hair. The first thing she would move the beds together and finally have a bed bigger than a twin. 

“I’m going to tell her tonight,” Scorpia brings Catra into a giant hug and squeezes her. “Thanks, Wildcat.” The hug is lightly reciprocated, and Catra feels the need for another shot before they leave. 

“Alright, big lug, one more shot for congrats, and then we have to go. I got plans for tonight.” Scorpia lets go, and Catra grabs the vodka from the table and pours them one shot each. She raises one glass to her best friend and takes the other. “To hot blondes,” she says as the clink glasses and down the clear liquid. Tonight was going to be a good night. 

-

Adora slips on her jeans as Glimmer keeps talking about how she is excited to see Bow again tonight at the party. Adora only had one girl on her mind tonight, and it was Catra. The past month she had been driving Adora crazy with how she looked at her or would place her hand when they brushed past at parties. It all started the party after Mermista and her hooked up. Now there was no one else Adora could think about, yeah she still hooked up with other girls, but she kept wondering what Catra tasted like. 

“Earth to Adora,” Glimmer says, waving her hand over Adora’s face. 

“Yes, you would look great under Bow,” Adora responds, turning to grab her shirt from on top of her bed. It was a skin-tight Etheria Soccer shirt with the selves half rolled to show off more of her muscles that every girl fawns over. 

“Adora!” Glimmer screams high pitch with a blush. “Just because you have sex twice a week doesn’t mean I am,” Adora turns red and laughs. 

“No, I fuck two girls a week. That doesn’t mean I get fucked,” She adds, grabbing water out of the fridge. She knew that if tonight would go as planned, she wouldn’t drink much but would be doing an extended workout. Tonight wasn’t a giant party, so that meant most of the people there were from Etheria. Fewer girls are trying to get her attention, and it would be easier to spot Catra. 

“I don’t think Catra is much of a bottom either. Have you seen the marks most of the girls get after being with her?” Adora knew exactly what Glimmer was talking about. Bite marks and hickeys covered their necks. Most of her teammates had them at some point. Just the thought of having some of those made Adora excited, having Catra under her and begging for more. Maybe she has been having these thoughts since freshman year of high school, but after looking at Catra, who wouldn’t? 

“And have you seen the girls who leave this room?” Adora smirks, knowing Glimmer has run into a couple. 

“Yeah, but she is a magicat. Have you seen her teeth?” Glimmer is shuttering at the thought of the pain that comes with getting bitten by her. It has the opposite effect on Adora. She never needed to get off usually. Having some girl’s nails down her back was its own reward. 

“Glimmer, is there a point to all this?” She asks, grabbing her wallet and shoving it in her pocket. They always made her either show school or government id at the door of these parties. Glimmer sits in her thoughts for a second, trying to formulate what to say. 

“You know I always worry about you sleeping with all these girls,” she finally says, hoping it comes off as nice as possible. Glimmer started worrying senior year after Adora realized how many girls wanted her. The all-star player being recruited by division one schools and hot as hell was a recipe for even the straightest of girls to want to try to get with Adora. 

“I get tested, I make sure safewords are used, I am always gentlemen, and it’s my body,” Adora argues, grabbing her brush and hair tie. She got her undercut touched up yesterday and was going to show off the new crisp line. 

“I know, I just hear the stories,” Glimmer tries to justify her worry. 

“You see who I bring home, and I never get more than a couple of shots in.” She turns around to face Glimmer after checking her hair to make sure it was all up and looks good. “Glimmer, I am safe about this. Why is this whole Catra thing making you worry?” Adora knew that this one, in particular, is what is making Glimmer worry. 

“You’ve hated her for years, and now you want to sleep with her? I’m sorry, I worry that this isn’t the smartest decision,” Glimmer stands her ground, and clearly, this has been on her mind. 

“First off, maybe two percent of my decisions are smart. Two, this is my choice. This is also even if she wants to have sex with me, and this isn’t just a teasing game. My choice, and if I make it, I will deal with any consequence from my action.” Adora had been hearing this from Glimmer for almost two years now and is done being shamed. Yes, Glimmer is her best friend, but sometimes she thinks it is her way or no way. 

“Let’s just get going,” Glimmer mumbles, still pissed. She will get over it the second they get into the party and talks to Bow. Adora does a double-check around the room and pats her pockets to make sure she has everything. Phone, wallet, and bottle filled with captain and coke. Yup, Adora had everything. She looks over at Glimmer, who is texting on her phone. 

“Alright, you have everything?” Adora asks, opening her door, and Glimmer walks past her keeping her eyes on her phone. Adora rolls her eyes, “Yes, I do, Adora, and thank you for being amazing and letting me use your room for pregame.” Glimmer looks up, and a scowl forms on her face. 

“I was going to say that after I finished this text,” Glimmer just walks in front of her. When they get out of the dorms, Bow is waiting for them. He is wearing his standard football crop top and jeans that make an appearance almost every frat party. He smiles and runs up to give them a big hug. Almost instantly, he can tell something is off between them. 

“Okay, we are going to work this out on our way there,” Bow tells them once he lets go of the hug. They both roll their eyes, knowing Bow will not tolerate this childish fight. The best part was that the frats sat close to the athletic apartments, and the walk was not even five minutes. Bow could work his best friend squad magic in four. 

-

Catra can already feel the music playing from the frat house. A bunch of students waited outside as the pledges got stuck checking everyone’s id before they entered. Some jacked freshman with a white shirt with the word NEWBIE written across in sharpie comes up to them. Catra doesn’t even wait for him to ask as she shows her school id. He nods and looks over at the now two blondes standing next to her, chatting. They both also offer ids, and he moves on to the next group of people. They move inside, and the music becomes a fuck ton louder. Many people dance on the makeshift dance floor and make it impossible to get past them. Catra just rolls her eyes and shoves her way to the kitchen where most people were getting drinks. She just needed a place to scope out where Adora might be. Out the corner of her eye, she watches Perfuma drag Scporia into the pit of people, and they disappear into the crowd. The music and all the strong scents quickly start becoming too much for Catra, and she doesn’t see Adora at the beer pong tables set up next to her. Why did having to find the hot soccer player so hard? Catra slowly makes her to the back of the house where some couches are set up, and some people talk. Before she can even enter, the familiar voice hits her ears. 

“Yeah, I go to the gym almost every day,” Adora says, almost annoyed. Once Catra turns the corner, she sees some first-year pressing herself against Adora feeling her arm. You didn’t even need to touch Adora to know she is ripped with how tight her shirt was. Adora looks up and makes eye contact with Catra. Slowly her eyes move down Catra, and she licks her bottom lip. Catra smirks and turns to walk away, knowing damn well someone would follow. “Hey, sorry, I have to use the bathroom,” Adora says quickly and hears the freshman try to say anything to get her to sit back down. Catra almost laughs hearing this and knowing she wrecked that poor girl’s night. Soon she spots the sliding door outside and takes the chance to get fresh air and maybe have a place quieter for when Adora catches up to her. The crisp fall air hits her face, and it feels fantastic. She takes the water bottle out of her coat pockets and takes a drink before she hears the door slide open. The smell of turf and pine hit her nose, and Catra knows precisely who is standing there. 

“Hey, Adora,” she says, rolling the words off her tongue. Adora huffs and comes to stand Catra leaning on the railing. She presses into the short girls just slightly to feel fur rubs against her arm. 

“Hey, Catra,” she responds, taking a drink from her bottle. This was the first time Adora had ever been this nervous. How could this girl have such an effect on her? 

“Really, every day? That is a little much,” Catra laughs at the end, poking fun at her rival. “I go three times a week and get girls just fine.” Her tail tightly drags down Adora’s back, and she feels her shudder in response. 

“I don’t see you complaining,” Adora smirks, turning to face Catra. She has a height advantage to her counterpoint, but it didn’t make her any less intimidating. Catra turns to meet her and eyes her arms; she might slightly flexing. 

“Does that work with all the other girls?” Catra laughs, walking past Adora and slowly drags her fingers across the blonde’s abs, and grabs the edge of the shirt. Adora turns around to watch Catra open the door and wait a second before she turns her head, “You coming, princess?” With an extra sway in her hips, Catra makes her way back to the dancefloor, knowing the loud music will be worth it for her plan. The bass was so loud that it makes the lyrics hard to hear, but no one here is listening, just moving and trying to forget the week’s stress. 

Adora follows closely and knows tonight will be an adventure. She knows she fell into Catra’s trap by coming outside, but this was also a part of her plan. Catra would never sit on that couch and fan over her arms as every other girl does. That is what makes Adora want her even more. She has wanted this girl since before she came out, but that is never something she would admit out loud. 

“I hope you know this isn’t because I like you,” Adora hears whispered in her ear once they make it to the middle of the dance floor. Catra wraps her arms around Adora’s neck and pulls in close. Blue eyes meet yellow, and cobalt and a smile cross Catra’s face as Adora’s hands find the small of her waist. 

“Good because that would be embarrassing for you,” Adora replies as a surge of confidence rolls over her. “Falling for a dumb jock doesn’t seem like your style.” Catra can almost feel the lips of the blonde brush against hers. This plan is going to need to change if she already wants Adora under her this early. 

“And letting some girl pull you onto the dance floor doesn’t seem like yours,” Catra says with a smirk. Her hands slip lightly under the collar and give a very light scratch. She can feel Adora shutter under her and knows that this wanting is going both ways. The debate starts taking place if she can even wait until they can get back to someone’s place or if a bathroom quickie is needed to try to cool off. Who is she even trying to kid? The bathroom would not be a quickie. 

“My place or yours?” Adora whispers into her ear as if she could read Catra’s mind. That was the question, wasn’t it? Scorpia did leave her the place, but it was a fifteen-minute walk. Athletic dorms were just down the street. 

“If you think you can handle me, I say we can try to make it to your place,” the words drip like honey on her lips, and she can see the soccer player blush at the words. She is quickly led off the floor and outside, where the cool air hits. This was always the awkward part, filling this walk with either conversations or just silence. 

“My place is in the Thaymore building,” Adora says, trying to fill in the silence as Catra takes a deep breath. Talking it is. They both try to fill the silence with questions about school and how the soccer team is looking. This might be the first time they were ever just friendly, well, for the most part. Of course, they occasionally take jabs at each other and flirt to keep the same vibe they had at the party. Once they make it to the front of the dorm building, the energy shifts as Adora slides her keycard to unlock the front doors. “I’m on the first floor down the hall,” Adora explains, pulling Catra close to her. Their lips were not even an inch apart. It was like the break to walk over here never happened. Both of them know they have had a certain spark between them. Finally, having each other close to where they wanted makes the second they stop feeling like minutes. 

“You are going to have to wait for that kiss until we are in your room Princess,” Catra smirks, bringing her lips just a little bit closer to tell Adora before moving away. She feels Adora wrap her arms around her waist and pick her up. Catra wraps her legs around the muscular blonde as she walks down the hall. Catra takes the chance to tease and kisses and nibbles on Adora’s neck as she tries to walk to her room. The signature card beep indicates they have arrived at the room. Within seconds Adora has her pushed up against a wall, lips almost touching. 

“Can I kiss you?” Adora asks, and Catra pupils dilate as she pulls her into a heated kiss. It feels pretty much perfect. Adora tastes like coke, rum, and a hint of mint. She feels hands start to peel off her jacket, and she shrugs it off the rest of the way wanting her hands free. Catra swipes her tongue slowly on her partners’ bottom lips and receives a deep kiss in return. Even in kissing, the two fight, yes catra might be pinned up against the wall, but she will not give up dominance this easy. Her tail twitches hitting the door with a loud thump. 

“Do you like this shirt?” Catra asked, pulling away, mostly to catch her breath. Adora looks at her with a confused expression. “I asked,” she says, moving to Adora’s ear, “Do you like this shirt?” 

“No,” she responses but just barely. Most girls go with whatever she wants, of course, Catra wouldn’t be like other girls, she takes charge and makes Adora flush in a way she never has. 

“Good,” Catra answers dragging her claws carefully down Adora’s shirt to cut open. Quickly their lips meet again as Catra takes the cut fabric off of Adora’s chest. Soon she feels a tug at her bra and pulls away for a short time as the piece of clothing is discarded somewhere on the floor, and her lips find the blondes again. 

“Any safeword you use that I should know about?” Adora asks, slowly kissing down Catra’s neck and bites down hard once she finishes the sentence. A small moan escapes the shorter girl’s lips, and her brain scrambles to answer. She has a safe word, but it has been a long time since anyone even asked for it. 

“Horde,” Catra forces out, trying not to give Adora the satisfaction of seeing her so flustered. 

“Etheria,” and with that said, both go back into the breathtaking kissing.

“Fuck, you are hot,” Catra mutters, dragging her nails across Adora’s abs. She shutters at the feeling, and her breath quickens. “You like that, don’t you, Princess?” Every part of Adora wants to scream _ yes _ and  _ more _ , but she is determined to see how Catra tastes. 

Catra lightly licks her bottom lip looking at Adora’s muscles, and she wanted to ride those abs until she was a puddle. Now that is an idea she definitely wants to see through. Adora starts slowly kissing down her neck. Catra's breath hitches as Adora's teeth sink into her neck. Most people left biting to her; that was the perk of sleeping with a magicat. When Adora’s teeth release, a small whine escapes Catras lip, betraying her.  _ Fuck.  _

“Seems like I’m not the only one who likes things rough,” Catra can feel Adora’s lips curl into a smile before she sinks her teeth back in and a moan escapes. Fuck, that really feels good. Catra wasn’t used to being on the receiving end and forgot how good it feels. Adora slowly works her way down to Catra’s chest. “You are beautiful,” the blonde whispers before lightly taking the stiff peak in between her lips. She sucks softly and feels Catra back arch of the door. 

“If you keep teasing me, I will leave and have someone finish me off,” Catra’s hands betray her words as she digs her fingers into Adora’s hair. 

“I don’t think you will,” Adora smirks before she moves one hand to roll Catra’s other nipple between her thumb finger. Catra bites her lip hard, trying to contain any noises. That will not work for Adora. She wants to hear every noise Catra will give her. She moves her hand up to the shorter girl’s face and swipes the swollen bottom lips with her thumb. “I want to hear you scream, Kitten,” Adora demands, kissing Catra hard. 

“You are lucky I want you this bad, Princess,” Catra almost growls, pulling Adora’s ponytail to stop the kiss. Adora’s response is to moan at the possessive gesture. Determined not to lose complete control of the situation, Adora captures Catra’s breast and bites down with slight pressure. Catra’s moans loudly, not caring if anyone in the hallway can hear her. Adora releases with an audible pop. Catra feels herself get lowering back to the ground, and she fights back a small whine. Adora’s lips start working their way lower, taking her time to kiss almost every inch of Catra’s toned stomach. 

“Don’t worry. You will back up there soon,” she hears as Adora’s fingers work on unbuttoning her pants, teeth slightly start to nibble at her hip bone before sinking in deep. Damn, this girl loves to bite as much as Catra does. Adora slowly tugs down the tight pants kissing the exposed skin, taking her time to worship the girl in front of her entirely. 

“Do you always take this long getting into girls’ pants?” Catra’s hands move to the back of Adora’s neck. 

“No, only ones I plan on fucking all night,” she says as a matter of fact. Adora slowly drags her finger over Catra’s underwear, feeling the very wet spot. “Think you are up for the challenge?” She asks, slipping the finger into her mouth and getting a tiny taste of what is to come, and she wants more, so much more. Her fingers hook around the red lace underwear and pull them down quickly. Adora’s arms wrap around Catras thighs and push her back up the wall. She feels Catra’s legs wrap around her head as she places soft kisses on the sensitive skin of her lover’s thighs. Nails softly scrap her head as she gets closer to the lips dripping from all the teasing. A soft tail wraps around her arm as if to act as an anchor. Adora uses her tongue for an extended stroke, gathering as much liquid as she can. It is the best thing she has ever had the pleasure of tasting. She moans, going back in with a deeper and stronger swipe. 

“Fuck Adora, that feels amazing,” Catra moans as her legs and hands tighten around Adora. This only makes the blonde work harder. Her strokes become shorter and more concentrated on Catra’s swollen clit. 

“You feel so good, Princess,” Catra praises as her nails move to Adora’s back and scratch hard enough to leave bright red raises skin. Adora moans as she wraps her lips and sucks on the numb. A thump comes from Catra’s head, hitting the door as her back arches. Wetness starts to drip down the blonde’s chin as moans fill her room. She could tell Catra was already close. Maybe it was from not receiving much or all the foreplay of the night. Adora grips on Catra’s thighs get tighter as she slips her tongue inside. 

“Adora!” Catra screams as she feels herself almost hit her peak. Her nails scratch harder at the blonde’s back, still being careful not to draw blood. Adora moves her hand slowly across Catra’s leg, yet keeping a tight grip with the other. Her tongue slips out, and it is quickly replaced with two fingers. “Fu-ck,” Catra chokes out as the tip of Adora’s tongue drags slowly across her clit. Lips wrap around it, sucking as if it was her last meal. In combination with two fingers curling in the right spot, Catra start seeing stars. “Harder,” she moans, and Adora delivers. Now reduced to whimpers and moans, Catra is lost in her world of pleasure as Adora wrecks her. 

“Can you take another?” Adora asks, looking up, waiting for a response. Catra tries to form words, but all she can do is nod. She feels Adora pull back and slowly adds another digit. Catra gasps at the feeling of being stretched in the best way. Her heads rest on the door behind her as she feels her body building up to a sweet release. Nothing but white fills her vision as Adora curls her fingers at just the right spot and sucks on her swollen numb. She whimpers at the loss of feeling full as Adora pulls out her fingers, but she purrs with pleasure as her tongue continues lapping up any juices. Words still have not come to her, and Adora can tell by the blissed look across Catra’s face. They both relax for a second, trying to catch their breaths. Catra swallows, trying to help her dry throat. 

“Water and bed?” Catra asks, still seeing stars, and receives a simple nod as an answer. Catra can smell Adora’s desire dripping off of her. Part of Catra’s plan at some point was to get off and get out, but right now, she can’t imagine a better thought than railing Adora into her mattress. Adora pulls Catra off the wall and moves her down, so her legs are wrapped around the blonde’s waist. Catra starts sucking on her pulse point to make it harder for them to move. Adora places her hand on the wall trying to find the focus on moving them forty feet to her bed. Thankfully she takes the steps needed and feels her knees hit the wood as Catra finds new places to leave marks. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	2. Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now its Adora's turn and Catra has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this chapter has some rougher parts. There are safe words and complete consent used. There is also use of pain and a little bit of blood play used. So please read carefully if you have any triggers involved above. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy 
> 
> Oh and special thanks to blulili who dealt with all my bullshit in this chapter and made it readable for all of you. You are pretty cool, I guess

Adora sits down on the bed with Catra on her lap. She works on leaving marks up and down her neck. Between the soft kisses and hard bites, the sound of the blonde’s moans fills the room. Maybe Catra always knew this wouldn’t be a one and done situation, but the thought of making sure Adora couldn’t walk straight was living in her mind fucking rent-free. Having her begging for a release that only Catra could provide. Now that was a plan. She slowly kisses her way back up to Adora’s lips. The blonde kisses deeply before a smile creeps on her face. 

“Can you get us those waters, Princess?” Catra asks, resting her forehead on Adora’s. She can feel the nod in response as they sit there for a second. They both know whatever this is, it’s unique. Even if it’s just tonight. Years of longing and heated rivalry has led to this point. They both savor the moment before Catra kisses Adora’s forehead and climbs off her lap. 

“Should I grab, like a box of protein bars or something too?” Adora asks softly, trying to feel out how the night will go. For the first time in her life, she hopes to wake up next to a partner, To Catra. “Protein bars? You really are a jock.” Catra laughs as Adora rolls her eyes. “Any snacks you want. I don’t really plan on letting you leave the bed.” Adora blushes at the comment and gets up. She walks to the mini-fridge and grabs out two bottles of water, and feels Catra’s eyes on her as she is bent down. “Oh, we will need more than two of those.” The blush from her cheeks spreads down her neck as Catra laughs, watching. She grabs three more and the box with a mix of protein and granola bars. Adora could tell this one night stand would be different than the others. First off, Adora couldn’t remember the last time her fling for the night wasn’t with a pillow princess. Let alone who wasn't an experimenting straight girl who couldn’t even stand the thought of another vagina. Second Catra was the most beautiful girl she has ever had in her room. 

“Here you go,” Adora says, handing Catra water and putting everything else on the table next to her bed. 

“You are drinking one too, and eat a protein bar,” Catra almost demands, seeing Adora not take one for herself. She grabs water from the pile and takes a small drink before trying to set it down again. “If you aren’t going to listen, I will walk out of this room right now. If you really want to fuck all night long, you need to take care of yourself.” Adora takes the water and takes a couple of big gulps drinking half the water. She grabs one of the smaller protein bars and unwraps it to shove it into her mouth all at once. 

“Is that good enough?” Adora asks with her mouth still full. 

“You are acting like a child. I hope you know that.” Catra rolls her eyes and nods. “Yeah, that enough.” Adora just stands awkwardly, trying to figure out what to do next. “Come here. I think we should talk real quick.” Adora sits down on the bed next to Catra and feels her tail wrap around her wrist. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Adora asks quickly to make sure everything she has done was okay. That was one of her worst fears, going too far or messing up. 

“Of course not, I just want to see where each other are at, and stuff like that.” Adora lets out the breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Catra turns her body towards the other women and takes a deep breath. For the first time tonight, her confidence wavered. “I want to rail you into the mattress and until you can’t walk. Make it where you have screamed my name so much you can’t talk. Leave marks over every inch of you. If that isn’t where you are at, just tell me.” Adora smiles and blushes at the sentence and the sense of relief that washes over her. 

“Are you sure you can keep up with my stamina?” Adora asks with a cocky grin on her face. 

“I think the real question is if you can handle me, Grayskull,” Catra responds, moving to straddle Adora once more. “I know I can last all night, but from what I hear, you are more of a one and done.” Catra whispers kissing right below her ear. 

“I’m not one and done,” Adora tries to defend as Catra softly nipples on her ear. 

“Will you be good and last all night?” Catra pulls back, looking Adora in the eye. Her bright blue eyes seem to almost glow in the low light. Adora nods quickly as she stares back into her heterochromatic eyes. “I want a verbal response. That’s a rule and goes for the rest of the night,” Catra states, not breaking eye contact. 

“Yes, of course. What other rules do you have?” Adora asks, almost sounding excited at the talk of structure. She was used to being used a hook up that was noncommittal, hot, and easy to walk away from. The structure, even if it is just for tonight was, made Adora feel comfortable. 

“If any of these don’t make you feel comfortable, just tell me,” Catra says softly, trying not to scare the blonde away. It’s been a long time since someone even asked for her safeword, let alone ate her out. 

“I like rules and following orders. I also really like praise and a little bit of pain.” Adora tries to shy away after admitting her kinks. Catra grabs her chin to keep her from looking away. 

“We are talking, and when we talk, you look at me, okay?” Now knowing where this goddess of a blonde stood, she got way more excited for the night to come. 

“Okay,” The act of dominance causing Adora’s eyes to widen. A familiar heat is starting to pool in between her legs. 

“My biggest rule is that you don’t come until I say so. You earn it first. Would you like to keep that rule?” Catra asks, desire dripping off every word. Her tail starts to softly stroke the inside of the blonde’s thigh. 

“Yes. Do you have anything you want to go by?” Adora asks to make sure she follows every single rule. 

“Just please do not call me Kitten, my ex used it all the time, and it’s so original,” Catra just rolls her eyes at the memory. Adora laughs softly, and Catra can’t help but smile at how cute the woman under her looks. “You can call me Catra for right now. You’ll earn other titles later.” 

“Got it,” Adora winks while trying to keep a straight face. “Any other rules?” Catra thinks for a second. She never really got this far before. 

“We should have a color system added to the safe words. Does green, yellow, and red work for you?” With all of her plans tonight, it would be a lot safer to use a system that had a pause or slow down option. 

“Yes. You can use any toys you find in the top drawer,” Adora nods to the table where the snacks and water sit. “All of them are clean.” Her nerves alight in excitement. The thought of being able to shut her brain off for the night slowly taking over her body. She has never felt so safe with someone before. Not even her last real relationship made her feel this way. 

“One last thing,” Catra says softly, moving both her hands to cup Adora’s face. She can smell how badly the blonde needs her, but they need to finish this talk. “Afterwards, how can I take care of you?” To Catra, this was an essential part of these conversations, yes Adora was her rival, but tonight she was something more. 

“Umm, you don’t really have to do anything. I’ll be fine with whatever,” Adora tries to pull away from Catra's soft grip. The lie settles like a lead weight in her stomach—the magicat's grip tightening before she could.

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Adora.” Catra commands and waits for Adora to give her the real answer. They both sit there for a couple of seconds as the eye contact breaks down the last couple of walls either of them has left. Even if tonight were going to be a one night stand, it would be the best they ever had. 

“Tell me how good I did, and if it isn’t too much to ask, cuddling after.” Adora strings together and spits out quickly like her body would stop her if she weren’t fast enough. 

“I can do that, and please tell me if I go too far with anything.” Catra kisses her forehead softly, hopefully helping get her point across. She can feel Adora nod under her lips. They both enjoy the last couple of seconds of softness. Nerves are getting to them both, knowing what happens next. “Alright, princess, I am going to need your help. Can you be a good girl and do that?” Catra asks, the tone of her voice switching into more of a command. 

“Yes, Catra,” Adora responds, trying to make sure she does everything right. Catra gets off the blonde’s lap and opens the top drawer. She finds the exact toy she is looking for, and the multiple options open to her with it. 

“How big can you handle right now?” Catra asks, picking up what is her best guess, a six-inch dildo, and harness. She looks over to sees Adora’s eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“However much you want to give me,” the answer was simple and gave Catra a small boost of confidence in her plan. She spots the small bottle of lube in the corner and pulls it out before shutting the drawer. 

“You are going to help me put this on. In front of me, on your knees, now.” Adora could not follow the order quick enough. Catra laughs almost immediately, “Eager to please, I see.” 

“Yes,” Adora responds, waiting for Catra’s next command. Instead of voicing it, she simply holds out the harness. Adora, hands slightly shaking, takes it and a deep breath. The strap isn’t complicated and just needs to be adjusted once Catra steps into it. Catra rests her hands on Adora’s shoulders and slowly steps into the harness. Once she is in, Adora’s eyes follow the strap hungrily as she lifts the harness up. When it arrives in the right spot, Adora tightens the straps gently to make sure it will stay in place without being too tight. Satisfied with her work, Adora kisses Catra’s hip bones and lets her fingers lightly trail the outside of her legs. 

“Did I say you could touch?” Catra asks, taking Adora’s chin in between her fingers, making her lookup. The blue in Adora’s eyes is pushed to the smallest hint as they dilate with want. 

“You didn’t say it was a rule,” Adora says, licking her bottom lip with a smirk. Fuck was she hot on her knees like this. 

“I have a better idea of what to do with that mouth of yours, Grayskull,” Catra moves her hand to cup Adora’s cheek.” but first, I want to hear what your colors are and if you are okay with my plan.” The blonde leans into the touch and hums softly. She knows what Catra is asking of her. The idea is already making her mouth water. 

“Green for go, yellow for slow, and red for stop. Green Catra,” Adora says, awaiting the next move. Catra smiles and brushes the blonde’s bangs behind her ear. 

“Now that’s a good girl,” Catra says, lining up the head of the toy with her lips. Adora almost moans at the praise. She opens her mouth, allowing the toy to slip in. It gives Catra one of the most beautiful sites she’s ever seen. Adora slowly works the toy with a mouth and hand. Each movement is causing the toy to hit Catra’s clit just right, sending waves of pleasure over her body. “Fuck Princess, that feels so good,” she mutters, her eyes glazing over with heat. . This time, the praise causes a moan to erupt deep in Adora’s throat, sending a delectable vibration down the toy. Between all the talk, the sight of Adora, and the constant hits against her throbbing nub, Catra is already close. Instead of fighting the feeling, she closes her eyes and runs her fingers through the blonde hair, allowing her to grab a fist full. 

The grip acts as motivation as Adora starts to take more and grabs Catra ass to help balance herself. She wants more, more of the toy down her throat, more of Catra’s moans and praises, so much more. Adora pulls back almost all the way and waits for Catra to notice she has stopped. Once she looks down, Adora takes all of the toys in her mouth. Immediately the tears start to swell in her eyes, and the gag reflex makes her have to pull back just a little.

“You are so beautiful like this, so messy for me,” Catra says softly, and she starts to pump her hips and keep Adora’s head still. “Do you like this, Adora? Being used by me?” Catra pauses for a brief moment to allow Adora to nod frantically before taking the toy down her throat once again. Tears slowly roll down her face as she moans loudly at the act of ownership. The sight of her face, wracked with tears, skin flushed, and blotchy, is what finally pushes Catra over the edge again. She swears she sees stars as Adora finally pulls back all the way, using her hand to help Catra ride out the last of her orgasm. 

“You finished quicker than I thought,” Adora laughs, still on her knees but still not giving Catra complete ownership. Their relationship without a back and forth wouldn’t be normal, wouldn’t be them. 

“You and that mouth,” Catra laughs using the hand gripping Adora’s hair to put her up, crashing their lips together. Catra’s tongue quickly slips past both sets of lips, claiming the other’s mouth as hers. Adora whimpers at the loss when they pull apart. Noticing the tears still left on her lover’s face, Catra licks them away carefully. She can feel the smile Adora is now wearing. “Get a drink of water, and take off the rest of your clothes,” Catra commands, voice soft but firm, finally letting go of the blonde’s hair. 

The cold water going down her throat is a welcomed feeling. Knowing the eyes on her will not be unhappy if she doesn’t finish the bottle only heightens the relief. This is probably the first time Adora has even been so relaxed yet worked up at the same time. She trusts Catra almost completely to use her however she deems fit and can’t wait to see what else she has planned. The wetness that is pooled in between her legs is becoming almost unbearable now that it is the only thing she can focus on. Adora is so focused on the feeling she jumps at the sudden touch of a hand slowly trailing down her back. 

“Hey, what color?” Catra asks softly, trying to pull Adora back into what they are doing. 

“Green, I just,” Adora tries to find the words of what she wants but quickly discovers there is only one phrase that can sum up how she is feeling. “I’m yours. Use me however you want.” She hears a low soft purr coming from behind her, feeling the vibrations when Catra wraps her arms around her from behind. Soft kisses get placed on Adora’s shoulders and back. She relaxes into the touch and feels the fangs slowly trail on her neck before biting down hard. “Fuck,” she moans as Catra let’s go and licks over the mark forming. 

“Yes, we are, but first you have to take off your pants,” Catra whispers before nibbling on Adora’s ear as she drags her nails slowly down the ridges of Adora’s abs. “Or I can cut those off too,” she comments, reaching the top of the offending garments. Every part of Adora would love to see that, but these are one of her only good pairs of jeans. Her fingers move quickly to unbutton and start to push off all the clothing before her legs finish the work. 

“Happy?” Adora asks, body flushing with a fresh rush of excitement that Catra’s gaze brings as her body is fully revealed.No more clothes between them. Here is only one place Catra wants to be. 

“Lay down on the bed,” Catra backs up to give Adora the space to move around to the mattress that Catra will not let her leave until morning. Adora did exactly as told; her blonde locks the pool around her head, their halo effect making her look like a goddess. Her neck and shoulders are covered in marks left by Catra. She was completely Catra’s tonight, clinging on to every word and movement. There was no one else either one of them wanted to be with at this moment. 

“You know you can touch,” Adora sits up a little to catch the gaze of her lover. 

“Oh, I plan on it, princess. I’m just going to take my time,” Catra responded, getting on the bed. She softly kisses Adora as she rubs the toy against her entrance and feels her hips buck up to meet her. “Not yet, be a good girl and wait,” Catra says firmly before capturing Adora’s bottom lip between her teeth. A loud loan escapes Adora as her back arches up for more contact. Catra laughs as she slowly starts kissing her way down, savoring every inch of the body under her. Leaving marks anywhere she can and listening to all the sounds Adora is making because of her. Part of Catra wonders how anyone would ever give up this opportunity. The other part is excited that many people haven’t discovered this side of Adora. She could spend hours finding all the ways Adora loves to be touched and all noises she could make. 

“Please, Catra, stop teasing,” Adora begs as Catra kisses the inside of her thigh. She was dripping already from all the foreplay. Catra bites down softly, hearing a whimper from above her. 

“How bad do you need me?” Catra asks, going back to placing light kisses mere inches from where Adora needs it most. 

“So bad, please, Catra, I really need you, ple-” Adora’s pleas shift into moans as Catra runs her tongue against the outside of her folds, getting a small taste. It’s heaven on Catra’s tongue. Continuing to go slow would now be a punishment for both of them. She knows the effect her barbed tongue has, and she knows that it will only drive Adora closer to the edge. Almost all restraint leaves Catra when she hears a soft needy whine come from above as she blows a gentle puff of air on Adora’s swollen clit. Her tongue dives in deeper, seeing how wet her partner is. Adora’s thighs wrap around Catra’s head and tighten slightly, not letting her leave. Honestly, Catra could die happy being right where she was. Between the taste of Adora and the moans vibrating her body, there was no better place. 

“Catra, please, let me,” Adora pants out, trying to form a sentence, but words are starting to get fucking hard. With the way Catra’s tongue is hitting every spot, she’s already close. 

“Already?” Catra asks, pulling away and slowly kissing her way back up, her nails softly dragging behind, leaving light marks on the way up. Adora bites down on her bottom lip and nods. Catra grips Adora’s thighs tightly and extends her nails just a little bit to apply pressure. Adora’s moan gets muffled by her lip as she flexes into the nails. “I know I told you to verbally respond,” the dominant growls digging her nails in just a little deeper and is rewarded with a gasp of pleasure. 

“Yes, and fuck. I want more,” Adora says, breathless. She has never been this turned on in her life. Wanting nothing but Catra fucking her until she forgets her name. It’s a form of bliss she hasn’t felt in a long time, if ever. The marks, the nails, the dirty talk, it’s all turning her into putty in Catra’s claws. “Please, I need you inside me,” Adora begs with everything she has left.

“Flip for me, Princess,” Catra says, withdrawing her nails and hands from Adora’s legs. Without hesitation, Adora turns onto her stomach and positions herself with her face down on a pillow. “You listen so well,” Catra praises with her nails slowly dragging down Adora’s back. The gesture sends new rush goosebumps all over the blonde’s body. Catra laughs behind her, “you like that, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” she answers, slightly lifting her head off the pillow. “You can go harder,” Adora whines at even the thought of the burning sensation. Catra responds immediately by applying more pressure on her next stroke down her back, and pain has never felt so good. 

“Call your color if I go too hard, okay, princess?” Catra asks, resetting her hand at the base of Adora’s neck, waiting to go again. 

“Okay,” Adora simply answers, setting her head back down arching her back to get ready for the next round. Catra knows the fine line she walks doing pain play like this, but no one has ever trusted her like this. Wanting her to push their limits. She took a deep breath before applying just a little bit more pressure than last time. Claws are going slowly down the pale canvas before her, leaving new lines. She can tell how close Adora is only from the edging and nail play by the smell of want dripping off of her. 

“Hand me the lube,” Catra asks, gently trailing her fingers across the hips in front of her. Adora moves her head so she can see the table through half-lidded eyes. She grabs the clear container and hands it back, steadily catching her breath. Knowing what is coming next does not help a bit, but it also comes as a small relief knowing she is about to be filled by Catra. “Good girl,” she hears. Soft kisses are being placed on her back, and the sound of the cap being taken off fills her ears. The heat in between her legs deepens at the sound of Catra’s hand applying the liquid to the toy. “Do you have a towel or anything I can use for my hand?” Catra laughs, knowing how awkward the timing is. 

“Ummm,” Adora tries to think and produce a sentence, but she feels that ability might not come back until tomorrow. “Basket, under,” is all she can get out. It should be enough. Catra moves to get a look under the bed and, sure enough, find a small basket filled with towels. She quickly grabs a couple before losing her balance. Knowing some will be needed later, she takes one and wipes off any excess from her hand. 

“Are you sure you want this? I’ll start gently and if it gets too much, just say so,” Catra just wants to make sure everything is consensual, and Adora still has a good time. 

“Yes, Catra. Please,” Adora whimpers, moving her hips backward to signal Catra to enter her, to take her. The toy slowly rubs against her folds and her clit, being tested. “Please,” she whines again, trying to get the toy where she needs it most. 

“I decide when you get it,” Catra growls, rubbing the head of the toy at her entrance. “I decide when you get to come,” Catra reminds her once again as if Adora would forget. The blonde stops moving her hips and let Catra take complete control once again. The toy slowly fills her, and she lets out an earth-shattering moan. “Do you want to let your neighbors how much you need me?” Catra pulls back just a little before slipping in entirely with smugness and satisfaction dripping off every word. 

“Catra!” Adora screams with pleasure, and it’s the best sound the feline ears have ever heard. She is pulling out rewards her with small whines before she trusts back in hard. A chorus of moans filling the air. Catra grips Adora’s hips hard, bruises showing tomorrow hard. Her nails dig into the white skin softly as she sets a pace of slow and soft exit, hard and fast entrance. The only thought in both minds being more. Broken cries and pants of Catra’s name begin spilling out of the blonde as the pace quickens. 

“That’s right, princess, you’re all mine tonight,” Catra growled, loving the sight in front of her. Adora starts to come undone by her actions and words. “You are taking me so good,” she says, moving her right hand to the top of Adora’s back. Not extending her claws as much as last time due to the sporadic movement, but enough to leave marks. Catra digs down, watching red lines appear instantly. 

“Fuck! Come please,” Adora demands more than she asks as she forces her hips back harder, trying to take every last inch of the toy. The stretch and hard thrusts are driving her closer and closer to the release she so desperately needs. That’s when she feels Catra somehow go harder. As if reading Adora's mind, she feels Catra somehow go harder. If sentences were hard before, words are soon thought of in the past. It takes everything in her to continue to hold together as she moans and tries to scream Catra’s name like it’s her last prayer. A hand runs through her hair and tugs harshly. 

“I want to hear you scream,” Catra states, dragging her nails down Adora’s back again. “I want you to say the name of who made you feel this good.” Her nails dig in deeper, making Adora moan her name. Catra slowly unwraps her tail from the blonde’s thigh and rubs the tip against the blonde’s clit. Adora starts shaking, fighting back against her instinct. 

“Ple-ase,” Adora begs, needing relief, tears forming in her eyes. Catra bends over and kisses down the new marks on Adora’s back. 

“Come for me, good girl,” Catra whispers before biting into Adora’s shoulder hard. Pure bliss washes over her body, and she sees stars. Adora knows she is screaming in pleasure but can’t fully comprehend it. Catra is still fucking her. The roll of her hips extending her orgasm, to have her cuming over and over again. Adora can feel her partner moaning into her neck, teeth still biting down. Watching Adora come like this sends Catra over the edge. Her hips slowly come to a stop, and they both try to catch their breaths. The smell of iron fills Catra's nose. She retracts her nails and removes her fangs from where they dug a little too deep. Softly licking the red drops from her lover’s body. “I’m sorry,” she whimpers, worrying she went too far. 

“Feels good,” Adora mutters from underneath her. Catra slowly pulls out despite the groaning protest from both of their bodies and loosens the harness to take it off. She grabs the extra towels and crawls up next to Adora. Sensing her presence, Adora rolls to her side and cuddles up next to Catra. 

“You did so good,” Catra mutters, kissing the top of her head. Adora smiles, snuggling in closer. “You are so beautiful, so perfect,” Catra whispers, letting all the praise roll off her tongue. They lay there for what feels like hours as Catra bestows soft kisses and compliments. 

Adora is pretty sure this is what she wants for the rest of her life. Cuddling into the soft fur, having Catra’s nails lightly scratch her head, and feeling nothing but fulfilled. Words are still hard, but Catra is making her come down soft and caring.

“Okay, you need some water, and I need to double-check your back, okay?” Catra asks softly. Adora whines, gripping just a little tighter. “Just tell me if you have a first aid kit or something, and I’ll be right back,” she laughs softly, stroking her thumb on the blonde’s cheek. 

“Drawer bottom,” Adora musters out, letting her grip loosen. Catra opens the drawer and sees the small first aid kit. She opens it up and finds antibiotics and some bandaids. Her hand finds a towel and uses just a little of the water to clean up any marks.

“Sit up, princess,”‘Catra says gently. Adora nods, placing her back towards the voice. Most of the lines are just raised, but there are some small pinpricks forming drops of red. She dabbs the towel and watches the blonde shiver. “You are doing so good,” Catra mutters, cleaning up any spots. After it’s all cleaned, she softly applies the cream where needed. Once satisfied, Catra grabs the water and hands it to Adora. 

“Thank you,” Adora says before taking a big drink of water. She hands the water back to Catra. Now almost entirely back to earth, she knows this can go two ways. One is that Catra leaves now, and they never speak or let this happen again. The second is more challenging, new, and scary, but they both want. Catra can stay, and they see what happens next. 

“Hey, Adora?” Catra asks after setting the water back on the table, trying to keep her tail still to make sure her emotions aren’t entirely on display. 

“Yes?” Adora asks back, pulling on Catra’s hands to get her back to the bed. She takes the hint and sits down, their hands still intertwined. 

“Can I spend the night?” Catra’s heart is thudding so hard she fears it might leap out of her chest as she takes the second option. The heart-melting smile breaks over Adora’s face telling her she made the right choice. 

“Of course, I’m not done with you yet.” Adora pulls Catra onto her lap. “I said all night long, and I plan to keep that promise.” Catra swallows thickly, seeing the hunger rise in blue eyes.

“Let’s see how long you last, Grayskull.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTERCARE IS IMPORTANT KIDS! Please take proper care of any partner after sex, any type, but especially anything that leans on the rougher side. 
> 
> How'd you like Adora getting railed? Next chapter is the last of the part and then I will be back to posting on decide to be happy for a little bit before adding more to the series.

**Author's Note:**

> How you are guys feeling? The next chapter is going to be spicy and even more smut.


End file.
